1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric furnace technology and, in particular, to a device for preventing exhaust gas leakage during the movement of electrodes in an electric furnace.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rectangular space is provided in the upper part of an electric furnace for the horizontal movement of the electrodes. However, with this setup, there is the problem that exhaust gas from inside the furnace escapes to the outside from the rectangular space. There currently exists a need to reduce exhaust gas leakage in electric furnaces.